Online, peer-to-peer homestay networks enable people to list and rent short-term lodging in residential properties. According to the business model, a long-term occupant of a given property (the “host”) advertises the property and sets the rental fee, and the host and the short-term renter (the “guest”) share the cost the homestay network charges for their service. Not only have guests benefited from relatively inexpensive, attractive and unique properties, hosts have benefited from much-welcomed, supplemental income. While Airbnb® is currently the best-known of the homestay networks, many others exist, and more are sure to be coming into the market given their popularity.
Despite wide adoption, homestay networks have experienced some issues. Alleged discriminatory practices by hosts have raised fair housing concerns. Financial, tax and legal liabilities have yet to be fully settled among hosts and guests. Terms of use have created substantial angst over privacy and freedom to contract. However, the issue that has garnered the most attention in the media has been property misuse incidents. Hardly a week goes by without another story of property damage, vandalism or theft resulting from over occupancy or immoderate parties, noise complaints from pets or loud music or inappropriate use, e.g., drug dealing or pornographic moviemaking.
Despite these ongoing issues, homestay networks appear to be here to stay and still offer hosts and guests an attractive cash flow and alternative to more traditional lodging options.